My Son and I
by Steven-Leon
Summary: "Say, when's the last time you had sex with a guy?" Sasuke should have known no good could come from his son's statement. Well, maybe good but just not right. Kinda a PWP, was really for the porn but it kinda has a plot, although it's sucky. INCEST, YAOI AKA SEXUAL RELATIONS BETWEEN MEN AKA HUMANS WITH PENISES GO AT IT TOGETHER. AGE GAP TOO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. NO LIKEY. GO AWAY
1. Chapter 1

My Son and I

NaruSasu Au Universe

* * *

Author- Oi!

Yukio- Ugh Ma's learning Portuguese and won't shut the hell up. Oi means Hi.

Naruto- Happy NaruSasu Day and sorry it's late, it's pretty long and we had to work out the kinks here and there.

Sasuke- Welp, enjoy and **READ THE WARNING BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY PUT SOME!**

 **Warning- Yaoi, extremely lewd, INCEST( IN THE STORY THEY ARE BLOOD-RELATED), age gap(Sasuke's 33 and Naruto's 17). Just plain filthy and extreme language. You have been warned. Don't complain to me because you don't read.**

Disclaimer- Kishi fucked up Naruto so much I don't even want to own it ^

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

ГStory StartГ

Sasuke hummed lowly as he finished wiping down the now glistening, marble counter-top he'd been chopping vegetables on. As he moved to wash dishes, the front door banged against the wall and a louf shout resounded through the slightly-larger-than-average home causing Sasuke to tense.

"I'm hooome!"

Sasuke instantly relaxed and smiled as his tan, blonde, blue-eyed heap of a son came bouncing into the kitchen. "Hi Naruto, how was school?"

"School was sucky as always and that one stupid teacher I told you about is coming for my head I swear!" Naruto huffed loudly as he remembered the day's tumultuous events. The low growling turned into a short purr as soft and lean fingers ran their course through his tresses.

"Seems like you ve had a rough day, ne? How about you go upstairs and get washed up? I'm makin' raaaamen." The raven smirked at the blonde sudden expression at the mention of his favorite food. A small 'eep' escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. Strong hands massaged his back and descended, landing on his hips and Naruto pulled back to stare into his eyes, their breath mingling. As soon as all the warmth came, it left just as quickly and Naruto was out the door.

He turned around before leaving and gave a smile. "Hey Mama, can we have lasng'na tomorrow?" Baby blues watered with feigned fear of rejection. Sasuke resisted the urge to giggle as his baby's rough Italian* accent broke through. He thanked Kami that Naruto got his Italian accent and not his former husband's speech impediment. "Well, I guess you've been pretty good this week so y-"

Naruto was out the kitchen before he could finish the sentence, a shout of 'Thanks Mama' in his wake. The blackette chuckled as he put on water for the noodles he'd need later. With a shake of his head he sighed.

 _What am I going to go with you, Pumpkin_?*

Time elapsed rather quickly when Naruto finally made it back downstairs in only a pair of jogging pants when the smell of delicious ramen wafered through his senses. Two bowls of ramen were set on the table with a cup of tea next to one and a glass of wine next to the other. A hand on his shoulder snapped Naruto out of his overview of the room.

The raven's surprisingly velvety voice swayed through him. "Come on and eat before it gets soogy sweetie." Scarlet eyes that Naruto never paid attention to, took his breath away.

 _Fuck, it's those thoughts again. He's your Mom damn it! Tha-That's not normal! I'It's hormones! Yeah, yeah hormones! Okay okay Naruto breathe_.

The baby boy sat in his respective seat and soon after prayers were said, he dug into his meal enthusiastically while the black-haired male counterpart ate slower. Halfway through dinner, Naruto stopped eating and looked up at his mother's face. "Hey Ma' I gotta' question." Rough thumbs twiddled with the linen table cloth overcome with apprehension.

Sasuke tried his best to force down his mother-hun urges but couldn't help the concern that clawed its way into his voice. "W-What's wrong?"

"I-I was wonderin', ho-how'd you and Dad meet?" Naruto shyly looked up through his bangs and relaxed instantly at Sasuke's amused face. "Geez hun, you really scared me for a moment."

Naruto's heart thumped violently in his chest the word 'hun'.

 _Damn it, snap out of it_!

"Heh, sorry..."

"No no it's fine." Sasuke hummed as he made himself comfortable in his chair. "Well, 17 years ago, while in my third year of highschool, your father, Deidara Namikaze-Uzumaki, was head over heels in love with your Uncle Itachi. I was oblivious to this but anyways, he spent days, weeks, months and years pursuing a relationship that'd never happen. So what did he do? He went for the damn near carbon copy of Itachi, me. I-"

Naruto unapologetically interrupted his sentence, "So Dad...never really loved you?"

"Incorrect." Sasuke drawled as he slumped against his hand that rested under his chin, indicating that it'd be a long story. "He loved me, not romantically though. I was just happy to be with someone I thought loved me and gleefully went along for the ride. Well as time progressed, hormones became abundant and we were young, dumb and fulla' cum. We had similar dreams, to have the family we never got. So, we had sex, it took a a lot of tries but eventually I got pregnant. So in nine months full of morning sickness, weird ramen cravings and nit-picking over what you'd look like, we were blessed with our sweet baby boy, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha. I wa-"

Sasuke cut himself off at the angered look plastered onto Naruto's face. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Did the story upset you?"

Naruto blinked several times as the hot anger that once coursed through his veins disappated. The sudden urge to hold his mother and give him the love he needed and so deserved was painfully strong.

 _I know I shouldn't feel like this but he really deserves to be loved..._

With all his courage coming back, the blonde practically shouted the next question, "W-Was Dad go-good in bed?!"

Scarlet eyes blinked in mild shock at the exclamation. Was his son really serious right now...?

The young boy flushed a deep red and hung his head low in sheepish embarrassment. "W-Well, I just tho-thought ma-maybe I'd get m-y sex dri-drive from his is all."

The somewhat middle-aged mother cleared his throat and playfully kicked at the rungs on the bottom of the chair as his feet couldn't touch the floor. "Well, h-he wasn't the best and i-it took him a lot time to actually make me...um ya know. B-But he gave me you and for that, I'm grateful." Sasuke's dazzling and unintentionally alluring smile soon followed.

Naruto smiled and took a deep breathe.

 _Now or Never._

"Say, when's the last time you had sex with a guy?"

Dark-red wine splattered across the table cloth from a perplexed Sasuke's mouth. He did sooooo not just ask that; but as fate seemed to hate him, the question was asked again. Sasuke, being Sasuke couldn't help me answer his baby boy.

"Ab-About s-six years nah-now..."

Naruto's stomach did flips of joy at the revelation. That would mean that he hasn't had sex with anyone since Naruto turned eleven. A reckless laugh fell from his lips. "That's a long time Mama; only god knows what you did for six entire years! That's definitely gotta' hurt."

 _That'll change soon; I can't hold these thoughts anymore. I tried and I know it's taboo but Mama I can't seem to care...I need..._

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to go find some fuc-!" Sasuke's eyes went wide with the realization that he had almost cursed and let the unspoken words filter the air. He slowly got up, poured out the bow cold, soggy noodles and began to wash dishes. Naruto got up and walked to the doorway to the kitchen and turned around to say, "You have Mom hips*." Then he left.

Continuing on with dishes, curiousity ate away at Sasuke.

 _What are "Mom" hips?!_

Shortly after, Sasuke sighed as he sank his body into the hot bath water, loving how it ate away at his stress. This was definitely a good way to relax after being put through a lot. Nothing could disturb his peace, not even the soft creak of the door that went unnoticed to the blackette. It wasn't until Naruto softly placed his hand on his shoulder that Sasuke's partially awoke from his lazy stupor.

Lazily, full lips parted, "Whatcha' need Naru?"

A rumbling, throaty chuckle tore its way out of Naruto to fliter through the air. Sasuke was really cute when relaxed; cute, sexy and so so so unguarded. "I'm gonna' help you out Ma'. 'S the least I can do for ya'."

Sasuke hummed and nodded his head as Naruto began to wash his arms and chest. He didn't exactly notice Naruto's feather-like kisses, licks and nips to his neck and ears but he couldn't deny himself oddly arousing by something. Naruto licked his lips as he noticed Sasuke's nipples getting hard from the cold air in the room and his discreet touches. He took a chance and softly pinched it. If he ever said he didn't feel himself twitch when the gentle moan left his mother's mouth, he'd be a liar.

Getting bolder, Naruto softly spread Sasuke's legs and rubbed at his thighs. Sasuke meekly whined at the ministrations, oddly feeling...turned on. Too tired to do anyone, he let himself enjoy another's touch.

 _Feels so good...it's like he's trying to make love to..._

"N-Naru, what're ya doi-!" Any other words Sasuke had to say were cut off as Naruto's control broke and he kissed him. At first, Sasuke could do nothing from shock, but soon, he slowly kissed back. A gasp escaped him as the water splashed against his semi-hardness.

Not willing to pass up the opportunity, Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, loving how perfect they fit togther. Moans were swallowed as the kiss turned more heated and before he could register it, Sasuke was hoisted into Naruto's strong arms.

God, he was so fucked; figuratively and literally.

He practically melted against Naruto's body, the trip to his room being too long his liking. Once there's Naruto threw him on the bed and before he even had time to put a knee on the bed, Sasuke was pulling his hardening length out.

He gave the head a long suck and licked lips afterwards. "Fucking delicious." Sasuke dipped his head back down for more. Naruto hissed as he watched his mother try his best to take all of him and cutely failed, wrapping the hand that wasn't balancing him, around the rest of Naruto's cock he just couldn't reach.

Said boy accidentally jerked foward and a sharp moan left him as he felt himself push deeper into that hot and warm orifice. As he went to apologize, Sasuke decided to look up at him, sliently asking him to go harder. Naruto was more than willing to obey and gladly thrust his cock harder into the man's throat.

Sasuke loved it; the roughness, the pain, the guilty pleasure, all of it. No one had ever did this to him especially not Deidara. Naruto pulled himself out and began to smear Sasuke's face with cum, lightly slapping him with his cock before going to put it right back in his mouth for futher abuse. Naruto repeatedly whispered the words 'cock slut'. No warning was given as he orgasmed and shot his load down his mother's throat.

The raven tried his best to swallow everything but failed as cum dribbled out of the corners of his mouth. A dirty 'pop' could he heard as Naruto pulled his soft length out the far stretched mouth. "Come on hun, Mama taught you how to follow through." Sasuke panted out as he turned himself around and spread himself, pleading to be taken.

Naruto would definitely fulfill his wishes; he rubbed his cock against the surprisingly already prepared hole and gave a small push but stopped. Something was missing...oh shit lube!

"Hah-Hey Ma' whe-where's ya lube?" He hissed and it turned into a drawn out moan as Sasuke shamelessly rutted against him. "Ah-t-top drawer-ughhh.!"

Black hair tickled pale shoulders as Sasuke threw his head back and tried his best to stifle his moans. God, he never dreamed of fucking his son but damn, it felt so good. Him being the cock-thristy slut he was wasn't exactly helping either.

The pop of a cap was heard and soon, Naruto was sloppily slathering himself with a copious amount of lube and positioned himself at the winking entrance. With a deep breath, he slowly but firmly pushed himself in, melting at the heat he felt.

To say he couldn't breathe was perfect as a cruefully sinful moan passed through Sasuke's mouth. God, he was feeling like a virgin all over again; not to mention Naruto's very impressible size. The fire, stretching, the pain, the throbbing he felt inside himself, it was too much.

Content and slowly losing control, Naruto slowly pulled out and harshly slammed right back. "Co-Come on...ahhhh fuck me a-as har-hard as yo-you want!" Sasuke's muffled screams rippled around the room as Naruto fucked away at a brutal pace. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he experienced the best pleasure he'd ever been apart of.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's elbows and pulled him up, leaving his upper body suspended in the air which gave Naruto space to ruthlessly pound into that tight ass he was beginning to love. He never felt so good while having sex; Sasuke's parted lips, hazy red eyes and mosit walls clinging to his cock for dear life had him screaming until his voice was hoarse. But still, it wasn't enough.

With renewed strength and stamina, he flipped himslef and his mother so that he was sitting on the bed and Sasuke was firmly planted in his lap. As the elder man began to slowly rock himself, Naruto growled and pushed soft thighs open. He propped Sasuke's feet onto his thighs and grabbed his wrists and dragged them back, causing Sasuke's back to arch so he was sitting up straight. Finally, Naruto sucked in a harsh, needed breath and thrusted up harder than he ever has before in his life.

Sasuke's head lolled back as choking sounds rushed through, not being able to take anything but short breaths, drool running out his mouth and continuous tears of pleasure making his cheeks burb. Hair tossled, panting and all in all, ass full of thick, hard pleasure in the form of a cock, his son's non-the-less.

"Ah ah o-open you-your eyes Ma'." Naruto's husky voice had Sasuke obeying immediately and he almost fell over the edge at what he saw. There in the full body mirror he'd gotten as a present from his best friend, Hidan, was himself, pink with pleasure and behind him, an eager blonde, his eager blonde, fucking him like he was a thirsty man and Sasuke was his oasis. He spasmed hard as he watched the slick cock practically play with him.

Sasuke tried to hold his voice but couldn't stop himself from begging and pleading. "Ugh Nar-Naruuuu! G-G-Go fas-faster! Ohmygodyes!"

Naruto mewled and whimpered as he felt himself nearing his completion. The ravenette thrashed his head side to side as Naruto purposely missed his prostate all together. "Mmm..come o-on baby..ah; ma-make Mama cu-cum pleaseeeah..ughyes sogoodsogood!"

The teen thrusted with all his strength, trying desperately to push them over the edge. "Damn Ma', haha- wh-who kne-knew you ha-had a thi-thing fah-for your so-son oh fuck! Lo-L-Look how ya-your a-ass is suc-suckin' me in s-so goo-good. Mmmmyeah just li-l-like that! Can you fe-feel the guilty ple-pl-pleasure? You're gettin' stu-stuffed by your so-sonnnn!"

He couldn't take it anymore; damn the neighbors and everyone else, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He finally let his son's name rumble through his lips in the form of pants, screams and more. "Oh god Naruto oh baby I-I can't- I'm gonna ugh ah NARUTO!"

Naruto threw his head back, arched and screamed his mother's name as he came deep inside the tight heat. Within a good twenty minutes, Naruto panicked. "Ah fuck Icameinsideandyou'regonnagetpregnantandohfuckI'msor-..." Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's heated kiss, their tongues slipping around and Sasuke let out a soft 'ooo' as Naruto slightly shifted inside him, felling the cum begging to ooze out of him.

"Calm down baby, I can't have any more kids; tubes have been cut since you turned 12." Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair as he felt him relax against his back. "Ya think I'd let you so much as enter me without a condom if I knew I could get pregnant? Come on, have faith in me, heh; it's not like with your father- omph!"

The smaller male was then pushed onto his back and kissed hard. "I'm gonna' erase that man from your memories 'Suke. I'm gonna make you happier than he ever did." Naruto kissed him as he pushed himself back onto that hotness, purring at the lewd squelching sound he heard as cum ran down Sasuke's ass to the sheets.

"You think you can fill me up with that sticky cum of yours? 'Cause Mama is having a hard time believing that. If you could, I'd pratically be oozing with it but huh, I guess you're all tal- fuck!"

The blonde have a hard thrust at Sasuke's teasing. "You bet your tight ass I can. You'll be lucky if you can even move your lower body tomorrow. When I'm through with you, you'll be leaking my spunk for an entire month."

Sasuke panted as he pulled Naruto down to seductively whisper in his ear. "Then what are ya waitin' for? I can't wait to have you blow load after inside me 'til you can't even put your cock inside me from me being so full. Fill me Naruto. I'm yours."

The rest of that week was spent fulfilling those spoken and unspoken promises. Sasuke made sure to call in sick for a good month because Naruto was definitely staying lke a tree in his ass.

¬Story End¬

* * *

Words to know, yo!

*Pumpkin- My mother's nickname for me; it fits Naruto well.

*Mom hips- Well it really depends but, some women get wider hips and a bigger butt and thighs. Not really fat, just bigger.

*Italian accent- Headcanon of mine is Sasuke's actually partially Italian. Also a headcanon that his eyes are naturally red.

* * *

Author-Hope you enjoyed this lovely fic as much I did

Sasuke- Holy fuck...

Naruto- We just...and I...but he...ahhhh

Yukio-Let it out Naruto; we probs gotta prepare for fuckers giving us hell about it being incest.

Author- Suck a huge one.

Yukio- You might be related to Sasuke.

Sasuke- Fuck you.

Naruto- Definitely...Anyyaoi Owari!

Author- Tchau!

Yukio- SHUT UP WITH THE DAMN PORTUGUESE!


	2. Chapter 2

My Son and I

AU Universe

* * *

Author- HAHA I FUCKING LIED TO YOU ALL! HERE'S ANOTHER FUCKING CHAPTER

CHEHEHEHEHHEEHE!

Yukio- We are gonna stop using the words "son" "Mom" and things like that so much because we got a message saying it was a bit uncomfortable. Thanks for letting us know! No sarcasm! It was seriously helpful!

Naruto- Enjoy!

Sasuke- Here's ya warnings

Yaoi, extremely lewd, INCEST( IN THE STORY THEY ARE BLOOD-RELATED), age gap(Sasuke's 33 and Naruto's 17). Just plain filthy and extreme language. You have been warned. Don't complain to me because you don't read. Underage sex for one of them. Ya know the rules here. THIS IS NOT FOR BEGINNERS. COVER YOUR EYES SWEET BABY AND BLINDLY SEARCH FOR THE BACK BUTTON YOU INNOCENT CHILD!

You know what the hell talking is. Thinking is italicized. If you didn't know READ THE DAMN AUTHOR NOTES BEFORE THE STORIES. Thank you!

* * *

°Story Start°

Now cursing wasn't something he always did but with the stress he was feeling, a string of swears leaving his mouth was expected. Naruto huffed as he struggled over every problem his eyes came across.

Why the hell is math so fucking boring?!

It's a true mystery how he managed to pass not just Algebra 1 and Geometry. Algebra 2 how about hell no?! It's so damn boring for fuck's sake!

As if on cue, a pair of small hands began to massage his shoulder and soft kisses began to litter his neck.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" The sweet voice helped the blonde boy relax. Trust his mom to know exactly what to do.

"Ugh this fucking homework! I mean c'mon, what even is this shit?! Function of what?! I'm about to tell math to find his own 'x' because I don't get 'y' the fuck I'm looking! Sas, please help me!"

Sasuke chuckled at his son's expense. Always so silly.

"How about this instead? If you can do all your work, showing your steps and all, in exactly two hours, I'll give you a very special treat?" Sasuke made sure to nip at his ear for added effect.

Naruto frantically nodded as he hurriedly worked on #5 of his 52 problems. Fuck boredom; he was getting that damn present!

* * *

Exactly two hours laters, Sasuke strolled into Naruto's room and checked on his son's process. He looked over his shoulder to see the blonde boy diligently working on #50 and smirked, walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed heavily as he watched the raven walk out his room. All that damn work with no fucking pay.

Boy was he dead ass wrong.

Sasuke whistled as he waltzed back into the room carrying things that shook Naruto to the core. In the pale man's hands were an appropriately sized cock ring, a somewhat lengthy vibrator, an old fashioned camera, black- police handcuffs and a small bottle of lube.

Sasuke began to undress, starting with nice, tight sweate, then his silky boxers, leaving on thigh-high socks he wore for warmth. The ravenette placed himself in Naruto's bed, getting comfortable and moving things as he pleased. Grabbing the lube and opening it, he smeared some onto his fingers and pushed one into his ass, breathing hitching at the intrusion.

The fox-like boy began to get up but his mother's stare had but all but glued to his seat.

"Sit down and Do. Not. Move. Until. I. Say. So." Scarlet eyes held sky blue orbs and Naruto felt himself swallow harshly and nod as he settled back down.

His cock twitched as he watched that delicious, silky and pale wither underneath its own ministrations.

Pink lips quivered as Sasuke plunged in a second finger and began to hopelessly fuck himself. He groaned as he felt that he couldn't reach his prostate and whined helplessly.

"B-Baby tou-ouch me.."

The tan child was more than happy to comply as he rose fron his chair and made his way to the queen sized bed. He positioned himself between milky thighs, mouth watering at the sight.

The smaller male mewled as he desperately thrusted his fingers into his tight asshole, harder, needed to touch the spot that made his body quiver. Soon excruciating pleasure came, but more so on his dick than his ass.

Naruto smirked as he licked as the base of his mother's length to the middle playing with the barbell nestled in his foreskin. Red eyes roled back the action and a trembling voice spoke.

"Naru n-no teasin' ah!"

He did as he pleased, sucking the tip in his mouth and quickly deep throating Sasuke whose back deeply arched off the bed at the pleasure and Naruto plunging his own finger in his ass along with two of his.

They tickled his prostate and the middle-aged mom begged to be fucked harder, reaching around, pleasurably blind, for the vibrator. Naruto nodded as he positioned Sasuke just like he wanted him; his own, personal, living sex toy.

* * *

Around a good 5-10 minutes later, Sasuke was positioned on his knees, hands handcuffed behind his back causing his chest to press into the bed. The vibrator buzzed proudly in his hole, against his prostate, on the highest setting and cock ring holding off any oncoming orgasms.

The whisker-scarred boy picked up the camera and got to work snapping picture after picture, setting them aside to dry. Once that was completed, he moved himself to kneel in front of Sasuke's panting and awaiting mouth. He grabbed the dark tresses and lifted the man's head before lowering the inviting mouth onto his erection and letting Sasuke slurp around his dick as he pleased.

The blonde snapped more pictures, some of his mother greedily enjoying sucking the erection presented to him as if he was the thirstiest man alive and others of him peppering kisses along the thick vein protruding on the underside of his length.

Red, hazy and lust filled eyes, rolled backwards as he continued to suck Naruto off. God if he was getting this turned from giving head just wait til they got to the fucking.

Relaxing his throat, Sasuke got ready for a copious amount of essence to invade his mouth and senses, but it never came. Instead, it was a replaced by a hiss as said cock popped from his lips.

Naruto maneuvered himself to sit behind that milky body and that plump and tight ass. He wasted no time pulled the vibrator out and shoved it back inside, Sasuke's walls practically melting.

He was going to die. Surely. Naruto was goig to take that vibrator out, enter him with that delicious cock of his and he'd die. And honestly, Sasuke found that it'd be honor to die that way.

Recently, some of the neighbors had become skeptical of their actions but no fucks were gi-okay maybe fucks were definitely given but you get my point. Anyways

Sasuke praised Naruto, keening and squirming at the pleasure. Naruto hummed in unrepressed joy as he rutted against his mother's taunt but fleshy thigh. Even he couldn't stop himself from moaning as the man underneath him sobbed and tried his best to push back. More of that pleasure, his mind screamed More!

Naruto finally took pity on him and pulled the toy off completely, slathered a hefty amount of lube onto his dick, and plunged balls deep into Sasuke's winking and awaiting hole.

Yep. He was definitely fucking dying.

Sasuke choked on air as tears of pleasure burned his eyes. The feeling never got old; the cock filling him, being strtched, the feeling of being so loved, and the guilty pleasure nearly knocking him unconscious.

Naruto flipped Sasuke on his back, opened his legs and began positioning in and out of that sweet ass.

"Ti-Tight as al-a-always. So fuc-fuckin' ha-hot." The blue-eyed boy moaned loudly as he watched Sasuke's eyes go wide and a quivering and pleasured smile graced his lips.

He recently found out Sasuke giggles when in missionary.

But before one laugh could escape those plump lips, Naruto was kissing the breath out of him.

The kiss was hot, passionate and held the type of love you only gave your lover and life partner.

Placing his ams of the side of Sasuke's head, he began to fuck Sasuke for all its worth, head reeling at the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Both occupants of the bed rocked with the force, moans bouncing off the walls and hips meeting sweet ass,and dick meeting tight hole.

"Ugh Sas 'm go-gonna-NGH AH!"

Hazy, scarlet eyes stared into azul and soon, both boys were reaching the heightened heaven of sex; orgasm.

Twins screams ricocheted off the walls as Naruto threw his head back in unashamed pleasure and Sasuke smiled brightly in pleasured mirth. The two collapsed, heaving for air.

Very suddenly, the door beel rang, almost tauntingly, ending their tired afterglow. They quickly threw on clothes and Naruto, being the first to be dressed rushed to the door.

"Aye stop fuckin' ringing' the damn bell. I hear ya!"

He swung the door open, revealing his three best friends, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara. Naruto blinked rather confused.

"Wassup guys?"

Kiba smiled his regularly tooth smile, "Just comin' to see if ya wanted to hang is all."

Naruto smiled back at him as Sasuke walked in the room in grey sweats that hugged his ass surprisingly and an over sized sweater.

"You always did look so handsome smiling Pumpkin."

Naruto huffed, his cheeks turning red. "Geez Ma, stop it will ya?!"

Sasuke laughed lightly then huffed in tired irritation at the wolf whistle he received. Just his damn luck.

"Looking nice today Mr. Uchiha. Say, why don't I take ya sometime. No sense in wastin' a fine ass body like that ; specially with tha' ass." Kiba cooed at Sasuke, eyeing him like an untouched prize.

Now a few months ago, Sasuke would have jumped Kiba in the doorway for a good fuck but now, he had the perfect to take care of him.

"Stop chasin' after me you cub.* Besides, I'm damn sure whateva you're packin' ain't enough to satisfy me. You'd probably pass before you even got to the good part. Now shoo ya mutt. Oh and hello boys, everythin' goin' well? It's nice seein' ya."

The other two boys nodded in affirmation while the dog boy continuously oogled Sasuke.

Naruto openly growled at Kiba, "Ma can I go out for a bit?"

"Only if you put that mutt on a leash."

"Deal."

Sasuke smiled softly and nodded as Naruto went to go get ready.

Soon he came back down and the four boys began to leave.

"Be safe boys! No drinking, drugs, and use protection." They all nodded and Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned in to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye babe, see ya in a bit. I love you." He stole a sweet and tender on the lips which they both enjoyed

"I love you too sweetheart. See ya."

Sasuke hummed as he watched Naruto get in the car and they drove off. Pray to god they didn't die; Kiba was driving.

He hummed as he walked back into the house, snuggling his son's sweater.

* * *

$Story End$

411 yo!

Cub- Someone who chases people of an older age bracket.

* * *

Author- WHOOO THAT WAS GOOD! I DESERVE THEM DAMN DOLLAR SIGNS!

Naruto- Like Hell you do! UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES MOTHERFUCKER!

Yukio- You can't call him mother fucker when you technically are a mo-

Sasuke- Nope nope nope Ja Ne Ja Ne Ja ne!


End file.
